


Librarians On Vacation

by lavenderfables



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfables/pseuds/lavenderfables
Summary: Ezekiel has some fun at the beach with Cassandra and Jake, mostly at their expense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ofwoodsandwaves on Tumblr.

Ezekiel dropped, still soaking wet, onto the towel beside Cassandra. “What're you reading?”

Cassandra leveled a look at him over the top of her book. Her hair was tied securely back. Streaks of sunblock were visible on her skin. Lounging beneath her bright green umbrella, she was insultingly dry.

“A book.”

Ezekiel rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I figured.” He flicked water at her.

She snatched the book back. “Hey! Watch it! This is from the Occult section.”

“So, what? I’ll accidentally summon a demon of I get water on it? Come on, Cassandra. Demons don’t roll out of bed for anything short of a soul.” He teasingly raised his dripping hand again and grinned as she held the book even closer. He let his hand drop harmlessly down on to his towel. “Why are you even reading that old book anyway? We’re at the beach. We’re on _vacation_. Have some fun.”

She looked him dead in the eye. “Reading _is_ fun.”

He snorted and fell back onto his towel, tucking his arms behind his head. “You’re such a nerd.” He closed his eyes, savouring the delicious heat of the sun on his skin.

Like the genius she was, Cassandra gave a disgruntled huff and muttered, “ _You’re_ a nerd.”

Ezekiel smiled. “That the best you’ve got?”

“Oh, shut up and let me read.”

Ezekiel was happy to. The sun was shining, the world wasn’t ending, and he was on a beach. Sure, it wasn’t the best beach in the world – the sand was more brown than gold, the water more grey than blue. But it was nice. He gave a happy little sigh, unable to help himself.

A shadow fell across him, blocking his sun.

He opened his eyes.

Jake was frowning down at him. “You really should put some sunblock on. You’re going to burn.” He ran a hand through his wet hair.

Ezekiel smirked. “Maybe I will. If you're offering.”

Jake closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head slightly. “You’re impossible.”

“It’s my middle name.”

“No, it isn’t,” Cassandra interjected.

“It could be. I could change it to ‘Impossible’ anytime I like.”

“Why haven’t you?”

“Would ruin the mystery.” He wiggled his fingers at her for effect.

Cassandra snorted.

While they talked, Jake settled down on the towel beside Ezekiel and pulled his bag closer. He rummaged through it for a moment then pulled out a bottle of sunblock.

Ezekiel smirked at him.

“Get your mind out of the gutter.” Jake threw the bottle at him. “There are kids here.”

Ezekiel didn’t miss a beat. He sat up and uncapped the bottle. He up ended it and held his over him, throwing back his head suggestively. He squeezed. Sunblock squirted over his chest. “Oh, _Jake_.”

Cassandra giggled.

Ezekiel dropped the bottle onto the sand beside his towel and opened his eyes to smirk at Jake. Jake's face was red and partly covered by his hands. Catching his eyes, Ezekiel pressed his palm against his chest and began to slowly rub the sunblock in. “Right there. Oh! Right there, _Jake_.”

Cassandra was laughing now, rocking from the force of it as she hid behind her book.

Jake looked like he was dying of embarrassment. Despite himself, however, there was the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. “Good lord. _Stop_.”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Ezekiel!”

Ezekiel threw back his head. “ _Jake!_ ”

Jake grabbed Ezekiel’s arm desperately. “Please. God, Ezekiel. Shut up. _Please_.”

Ezekiel grinned, more than satisfied. For the sake of anyone listening in, he shouted, “Show’s over, folks!” He picked up the bottle of sunblock and capped it.

Jake dropped his head onto Ezekiel’s shoulder. “I hate you.”

“Don't be ridiculous. Nobody can hate me. I’m Ezekiel Jones.”

Jake pressed his lips briefly against Ezekiel’s shoulder, too slight to be a kiss. It felt like victory.

Ezekiel shoved the bottle of sunblock into Jake’s chest. “Well, I’m heading back out.” He hopped nimbly to his feet then turned around to grin down at them.

His ridiculous boyfriend and his equally ridiculous girlfriend. Jake, clutching a bottle of sunblock. Cassandra, hiding under an umbrella with a book, and only just beginning to recover from her laughing fit.

“And you two are coming with me.” He held his hands out to both of them.

Jake took it with a shake of his head, dropping the bottle of sunblock on top of his bag as he stood.

Cassandra held her book up, as if it were evidence. Or a shield. “No, thanks. I’m good.”

“You misunderstand.” Still holding Jake’s hand, Ezekiel stepped forward and plucked the book out of her hands.

“Hey!”

“This is nonnegotiable.” He tossed the book towards Jake’s towel and reached down to grab Cassandra’s arm. He heaved her easily to her feet. The moment he stopped pulling, she let her legs give out from under her like a child. She sat abruptly on the sand at his feet.

“I want to read my book.”

Ezekiel heaved her up again. “What part of ‘nonnegotiable’ do you not understand?”

“All of it.”

Jake laughed, stepping forward to put his free arm around her waist. “Come on, Cass. Just five minutes.” He kissed her cheek.

Seeing her soften slightly, Ezekiel was struck by a genius idea. Closing the distance between the two of them, he kissed her. Her mouth yielded happily to his. He pulled back to smile encouragingly at her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth parted. “The book will still be there when we get back.”

Cassandra opened her eyes and scowled at him. She let her legs give out from under her again.

Jake held her upright. She barely jerked down an inch. She shot Jake a wither glare. Jake just smiled.

Ezekiel couldn’t help himself. He kissed Jake lightly on the lips.

“Alright then.” Ezekiel let go of both their hands and turned towards the ocean. “The ocean awaits.”

He ran, Cassandra and Jake in tow. The grey ocean met them halfway.


End file.
